A Little Story of Kim and Jared
by alexbobalex
Summary: This is the story of Kim and Jared when they have just gotten completely done with school and live on their own. MANY surprises are in store for the both of them and you must read to find out what crazy thing occurs in their life next! JaredXKim. Duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing... humph *walks away with exagerated stomps and arms tightly crossed***

**A Little Story of Kim and Jared**

KPOV

I groaned as Jared tried to wake me up from my deep slumber. Ugh. "Just 5 or 20 more minutes… please!" I said in a tired and drowsy voice.

"No way! It's already 11, and we have a full scheduled day ahead of us."

I already knew that we were to spend the afternoon with the Pack, Emily, Rachel, and Claire, but we could always be fashionably late. And I'm sure my family wouldn't mind if we have dinner with them tomorrow night instead of later this evening.

Unfortunately for me though, Jared wanted to be bright and early to both events.

"Don't make me make you get out of bed. 'Cause you know i definitely will"

"Go away" I groaned again. Then I put my covers over my head and rolled over to face the opposite way.

All of the sudden I felt Jared lightly pounce on me and rip the covers away. Although I was only in a small tank top and underwear I couldn't care less. Jared always kept the morning chill of La Push far away from me. He had seen also me in much less than that anyways. Without warning he pinned me down and tickled my sides till I turned a slight shade of red from laughing so much.

"All right, all right! I'll get up already!"I managed to say in between giggles.

"Well it's about time." Jared said as he leaned down towards me for a small kiss.

As usual he pulled away much earlier than I wanted, but I knew there were many more to come throughout the day so I wasn't that upset.

I took a quick shower and got dressed as fast as I could. My stomach was growling at me because I was so hungry. Every time a new rumble errupted from my tummy I went even faster than before so I would be able to get to my food sooner.

When I walked out I found Jared and said, "I hope to god you made breakfast for me because my stomachs starting to sound like when you guys are growling in your wolf form."

"Yeah, I know. I could hear it from the hallway." I should have known. There is honestly nothing that goes unnoticed by the wolves.

"So did you make me breakfast or what?" I was starting to get a bit impatient with my current hunger.

"Of course my dear", Jared said while both exaggerating and clearly enunciating every word.

"Ahh, that's what I want to hear"

I followed him into the kitchen of our small apartment.

"So what has my lovely chef cooked me today?"

"A nice bowl of lucky charms cereal"

"Wow, it sounds so rare and extravagant!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, but it is!" Jared replied and playfully stuck his tongue out at me while I gave him a small thankyou peck on his cheek.

Sure enough when I sat at the table there was a bowl of lucky charms waiting for me. I looked to the other side of the small table and saw Jared's usual 3 bowls waiting for him. I slipped out a small giggle at the sight of it. No matter how many times I saw that he had already set out 3 times the amount of food for himself than the average person eats, I can't help but laugh.

He looked at me with one perfect eyebrow raised. His eyes betrayed his feelings of love and curiosity towards me. I knew instantly that he wanted some kind of explanation for the tiny giggle I had unwillingly let escape from my mouth. But I didn't think that I would tell him just yet. I mean a little friendly teasing never hurt anyone.

"Babe, you don't have to know absolutely everything that goes through my head"

"If you're trying to test the boundaries of my sanity its working. Now, if you want me to stay out of the asylum then you must tell me."

"You know that saying? Hmm, I'm pretty sure it was 'curiosity killed the cat'. So I am going to take no risk in letting you die." I said in an obvious fake haughty voice.

"Kim, I think you have forgotten, I am more part of the dog family." While he said this he was talking to me like I was some oblivious kindergartner.

I crossed my arms and shot him the best pouty and mean face I possibly could combined. Now I was actually starting to get a bit peeved with him, mostly due to how I am easily annoyed and my waking up too early. Let me tell you, I am no where near being a morning person.

"Aw, hun, don't do that", he said sincerely.

"Why not?!" Psh, I could do whatever I wanted. He couldn't boss me around.

"'Cause you're ruining my view, that's why." Jared said with a small smirk slowly growing across his face.

After I finally figured out his dumb joke, I slowly uncrossed my arms and stuck out my chest. "Does this help your view at all?" I said sarcastically.

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped a little bit while he pretended to stare.

If I hadn't known it was all an act I would have slapped him then and there. But luckily I knew, so he wouldn't have to explain any big red hand prints on his cheek to our friends any time soon.

Nevertheless, we both started laughing like crazy after our little charade was finished.

As we both finished up our breakfasts at around the same time(seeing as he had 2 full extra bowls) I started to look for my purse and shoes so we could head out to Sam and Emily's.

**Please, please, PLEASE review! And be honest about what you think too. This is my very first fanfic so it would help very much if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I had just found my purse when Jared came out of no where with a pair of one of my shoes. He picked me up bridal style and ran outside much faster than humanly possible.

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Jared's car while he was putting the key in the ignition.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. Under my breath I added, "not that I really minded."

He chuckled after he heard that and than answered my question with a small smirk on his beautiful face. "Well you were taking way too long just to pick out a purse. You weren't even on the shoe stage yet. So I decided to take matters into my own hands."

As I looked to see which of my shoes Jared had brought out for me I unconsciously let out a small gasp that would be inaudible to any normal persons ears.

"Is there something wrong with the shoes?" He said in a worried voice while observing every subtle gesture I made.

"Oh, no. That's not it at all" I said as I realised why he had asked. "I was just a little surprised, that's all"

Confusion dawned his facial features. So I took this as a cue to explain.

"Well these shoes happened to be one of my favorite pairs, not to mention the exact ones that I had planned on wearing today." I said while I looked down at the plain sparkly gold flats sitting in my lap.

I could tell he was pleased with himself because of the grin that was starting to consume his face.

"I suppose it was just a lucky guess." He said as he leaned in to give me a small peck on my lips.

We continued the rest of the car ride sitting in a comfortable silence. Neither one of us felt the need to talk about unimportant or random affairs just to fill the air with noise pollution. So I just stared out the window and watched the blur of green plants zip by.

We were at Sam and Emily's small home in a matter of about ten minutes. Once we were there we just walked right in as if we owned the place. We were there a lot though so it did kind of feel like a second home to us.

Me and Jared were greeted with many comments including "look who decided to finally show up" and "Sleeping Beauty has entered the room, make way people!"

All of them knew how I hated to wake up early in the morning. Hence the nickname of 'sleeping beauty'.

Although we had tried to get there on time some how we were still late.

Jared lightly grabbed my hand as he led me to the kitchen so he could get some food. I saw no surprise there.

As he started to pile his plate with as much food as it could possibly hold without breaking I grabbed a small bowl of pasta salad for myself.

Then we made our way to the living room where everyone else had already settled in.

Quil was in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with a 6 and a half year old Claire on his lap. Believe me, you can't just say that she's six, she always insists that you must add the half. Paul, Embry, and Jacob were all piled on to one of the couches. Not to mention Rachel was sitting on Paul's lap too. I was surprised that the couch hadn't collapsed yet. The other smaller couch was occupied by Sam and Collin. Sam and Emily's 4 year old daughter, Brooke, was sitting on the floor right in front of her dad and leaning onto his massive and muscular legs. Usually Sam would be sitting with Emily too but she was busy making one of the many servings of food that she would have to make today. Seth was sitting on the floor pigging out by the coffee table. Leah was the only one who wasn't there, but I can't say that I was surprised by her absence. Jared went to sit on the remaining lay-z-boy then I just plopped down onto his lap.

Soon enough we were joining into the conversation they were having about dessert. My goodness, these guys rarely ever stopped talking about food. The only time they weren't talking about it was when they were eating it.

"I hope we have a nice lemon meringue pie after lunch!" Jacob hinted loudly towards the kitchen where Emily was currently cooking.

"And ice cream sundaes too!" Seth managed to add between mouthfuls.

Unexpectedly an exasperated Embry said,"Why does everyone else get goddamn laid here besides me?!"

Quil quickly covered Claire's ears while Sam did the same for Brooke. They both shot Embry a death glare causing Embry to put his hands up as if he wer being help at gunpoint.

Everyone else happened to be laughing histerically. Then when Colin shot a bunch of meatballs with tomato sauce at him it made everyone laugh even harder.

I didn't notice that Emily had walked into the room because I was laughing so hard until she said in an accusing tone "what's all this about?"

Since no one spoke up Brooke said, "Uncle Embry's mad that he can't get laid."

This caused even more laughter to errupt. Mostly because Brooke had said this in her cute and innocent four year old voice. Well it was innocent before this happened anyway.

Now it was Emily who shot a look at Embry. This is when she noticed that her meat balls were smothered all over him.

Emily narrowed her eyes and said, "You have to clean this up, and do the dishes!"

"Ugh, fine!" And with that Embry got up and stomped loudly out of the living room to go wash off his shirt and face.

**I keep on telling people to review, yet they don't listen. So if you would like the next chapter to come sooner, I suggest you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

After Embry Decided to attack everyone with water guns to get us back for his humiliation, Jared and I left Emily's and Sam's place.

It was quite funny to be honest, in the small glimpse I got of Embry, he looked exactly like one of those crazy people with the machine guns in each hand in those war movies.

When Jared got nailed in the back of the head with one of Embry's water guns he and sprinted out the door and into the front yard while carrying my body he acted somewhat as a shield between me and Embry so I wouldn't get drenched. How thoughtful…

Soon enough we jumped into the car so neither of us could get drenched. Although the back of Jared's shirt looked soaked beyond repair.

Embry had given up once Jared and I could no longer be targets so he went back inside with an upset look on his face.

Before we knew it an exasperated Paul was running out the front door cursing continuously loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. After this I wouldn't be surprised if Claire and Brooke had the worst potty mouths in their primary school.

I think that kid needs to go see a shrink before he causes any other crazy fiascoes, and soon.

I knew that later tonight both Quil and Sam would be giving Embry and Paul hell for their choice of words in front of children.

* * *

Now I found myself back in Mine and Jared's quaint apartment lying on the couch with Jared's arms wrapped on either side of me while I was leaning back into his chest.

We were watching a movie. Or rather I was watching a movie, he was just staring at me with the most adoring eyes you could possibly imagine. To be honest at first this used to really freak me out when he did this. Now that I was used to it though I kind of liked it.

We were watching a romantic film that I had already seen plenty of times before. It was one of my favorite movies, and because of that it was also one of Jared's favorites too.

As the kissing scene was starting to come up I tilted my head a tiny bit upwards to look at Jared. His eyes met mine instantly and before long I was lost in the depths of there beauty.

He brought his head just a bit closer to mine as I leaned further into him. Now his soft lips were slowly kissing the top of my forehead. He was making his way down my cheek and on the edge of my jaw.

He was nearly at my lips when I let out a breath that I forgot I was even holding.

Instantly our lips connected with smoldering passion at the same time as the people in the movie did. It didn't get that much cheesier than this, but nevertheless, it was definitely a Kodak moment.

He pulled away for a second, and both of us were breathless. "I love you Kim."

A small smile placed itself on my face. "I love you too... so much." I couldn't help adding that to the end.

"That's what I like to hear" He let out a miniature chuckle at his own witty remark.

I couldn't help giving him a light peck on his warm cheek before standing up to turn off the movie. I guess we had been so caught up in our small make out session because the credits were already rolling.

It was almost 7 and we were supposed to be at my family's by 8. I was very tempted to cancel the diner tonight. The only thing I actually wanted to do tonight was to rejoin Jared on the couch, or maybe the bed. Hmm... most definitely the bed.

I let out a giggle as I became aware of what I had just thought.

"Hey babe, do you really want to go to my parent's house tonight?" I said, stressing out the word really.

"Um, honestly, no. But we did cancel last time, so I think we may have to." He grimly replied.

"Ugh, fine." I pouted.

Jared couldn't have me be even slightly unhappy so he decided to make a small compromise. "We could always come home early. How 'bout no later than 10."

"I suppose that can work." My pout slowly wiped itself off of my face.

We both liked to stay up really late at night, so 10 definitely was not too late for us. Besides, I hadn't seen my little brother in a while, and he was always entertaining. Maybe this could be some what fun.

Jared was still laying on the couch, he would probably turn it on the sports channel soon and I was actually a big fan of sports so I didn't want to miss it. First I had to quench my thirst though.

As I made my way to the kitchen I called out, "Do you want anything to drink." I got a simple answer of "beer please." That was easy enough, I already knew his favorite kind. I just took a coca-cola because I knew we would probably be having alcohol at my parent's.

Dad always kept some for special occasions, and ever since I moved out I had all of the sudden became special.

I was on my way back to the living room when I glanced in the mirror. I did a double-take, and then a triple-take. Shit.

Jared knew I was mad the moment he saw my furious expression.

"What happened?" He said worriedly.

All I could do was point to right below my jawline and glare at him. I didn't trust my mouth to open because if I were to talk right now the words that would come out of it would be far from compassionate.

"Oh, Um, Oops?" He said with an apologetic face. I questioned it's sincerity.

"I guess were not going to be able to go to my parents."

"Ha. You know you're not that upset about not going."

"I guess I'm not. But I would rather have gotten it over with. You know were going to have to reschedule."

"No. You're going to have to reschedule it. You see, I just go to these things, no planning invovled here."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well then what are we going to do tonight?" I asked. We obviously weren't going to go out anymore.

"I have and idea..." Jared said in a sexy voice while stroking his chin. He looked like a cross between Einstien and a super hot male model.

Both of us inevitably burst out laughing.

**Review! I dare you. If you don't than you're a chicken! =p**

**Anyways, you get a gold star if you're able to guess why they can't go out anymore. It's truely not that hard to figure out by the way. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

It was around 9 o'clock and Jared and I were munching on some delivered pizza. That boy surely could munch like no other. I think he finished a slice about every 45 seconds. Well maybe that was over exaggerating. Probably about a slice per minute tops.

We were just hanging out and joking around when the door slammed open.

Jared jumped about 3 feet into the air and immediately grabbed my hand. He slowly led me to the door, shielding me a little with his body on the way.

When we reached the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Apparently neither could Jared because he yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" as loud as he possibly could.

Great, now we'd definitely get some complaint calls from our uptight neighbors. It was like they all had permanent sticks shoved up their asses.

Seth looked towards us with a mortified look contorting his usually handsome face. He was still holding the girl whom he had been making out with even though she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I thought this was your apartment!" She hissed towards Seth.

I never thought of Seth was the type of guy who would do something like this but it was kind of an amusing surprise. Now he would probably have to suck up to Jared so this wouldn't be mentioned to the pack.

Seth shot a pleading look towards Jared who was desperately trying to hold in his laughter. I found myself biting my lower lip for the same exact purpose.

Jared made up a quick lie to save Seth. "Yeah it is, sorry, we were just heading out."

Seth let out a deep breath that he had been holding. Luckily for Seth the girl he was with didn't even notice that he was freaking out.

Jared grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. We both got into the car and started driving to nowhere in particular.

"So where to m'lady?" Jared said in a fake British accent. Though I must admit he could pull it off very well.

"hmm, surprise me!" I also tried to imitate the accent, but failed miserably. This caused Jared to give out a light laugh. So I made a mean face and poked out my tongue at him.

We just aimlessly drove around and soon enough we found ourselves in the beach parking lot looking out into the ocean. There were a few trees that slightly ruined the view but Jared didn't seem to mind.

So I spoke up."Do you want to go down onto the beach? It's not raining."

"Surprisingly, but if you want to then so do I."

Yes! I usually always got my way with Jared. And I loved it.

He pulled a blanked out of the car trunk and we headed onto the beach. We both pulled off our shoes and socks so we could feel the sand seeping in between our toes.

Even though it was a bit hard to see, for me at least, I still knew exactly where our usual spot was. We had gone to that same exact spot every time we came to first beach ever since we started seeing each other.

Jared set down the blanket and we both layed down. My hand slowly creeped towards his until I found the warmth of it smothering my own. We were staring at the stars and Jared was pointing out the different constellations to me. Astronomy was one of his many guilty pleasures, and barely anybody knew about it.

Jared did the 'yawn and stretch' move that he used to try to pull on me when we were teenagers. I gladly accepted his warm arm coming to wrap around me and leaned into him, putting my head on his broad chest. I felt perfectly content cuddled up next to him, and I never ever wanted to leave this spot.

He bent his head down a little and kissed the top of my head. But I wasn't having that, I felt greedy tonight.

I tilted my head upwards towards his and gave him a teasing kiss on his lips. Now he wanted more too, so he leaned down to kiss me back.

I rolled on top of him now wanting to take the kiss even further...

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a sunrise sending a beautiful array of pink and orange over the ocean. I felt a small sheen of sweat breaking out on my forehead. My goodness Jared was hot when he slept, both ways.

I slowly rolled away from him, careful that he wouldn't wake up.

My eyes shot open as grainy sand touched my bare stomach.

"What the hell?" I couldn't help it from slipping out.

I finally realised that I was still at the beach, I also realised why. Lets just say that last night had been extremely fun.

Now that I was slowly remembering all the events last night I noticed my clothes. They were all on the other side of Jared, lovely. Sure enough all of his clothes were right beside me. I knew I wouldn't be able to reach all the way over him without exposing myself from underneath the blanket, so I just put on his instead. This ended up waking him up anyways. Oh well.

A big goofy grin was plastered onto his face from the moment he looked at me. He was most definitely thinking about last night.

"Well good morning sleepyhead", I found myself saying to him.

"Mornin'." He gave me a small peck on the cheek. "I really love your outfit." He chuckled.

"As I love yours." I said while letting out a small laugh.

"I am pretty sexy aren't I?"

"Extremely" I said with a fake seductive tone.

Now we were both laughing.

"Found them!" I heard someone call from the forest.

Aw, shit. Can we ever get some peace and quiet around here?!

**Review please! And by the way it might take awhile to get another chapter up soon because I have finals to study for and to take! But I will try!**


End file.
